In This Life
by Sh3ll0
Summary: Dramione! First Dramione usually write Romione.Not very good with sumaries so yeah. Writing this for my friend Lyn's birthday present! Hope you like it. Please Reveiw i need feed back cause this is my second story i have wrote, and the first i have put on fanfiction. I'll try and update soon but alot of stuff going on.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked into the corner of the balcony of the party room she had hired. She was wearing a sexy red strapless dress. She was having a break from the party happening in the room. She had just finished her education at Hogwarts and she is now a fully qualified witch. She is celebrating with all her old fellow 7th year students.

She and Ron had broken after she found him snogging with Lavender in the Gryffindor common room. It was terrible it looked like they were eating each others faces. Luckily she ran off because what they did after that would make her eyes burn. But she was over that now. She was quite happy though because on the train back to King Cross Station, she managed to put a spastic charm on Malfoy. She couldn't resist because he was being such a pain. Every time he tried to speak, his eyes rolled back and he would fall on the floor, put his arm across his upper body and thump his hand down on his chest. Also he spun around in circles on the floor, with his tongue sticking out. After begging her continuously for 15 minutes (through spastic attacks) she finally toke the charm off him.

Draco Malfoy came up behind her. She immediately said "what are you doing her Malfoy."

"Just having a break from the music, and what do you think your doing Granger?" He replied.

"Why would you care what I'm doing anyway?" She said in a disgruntled voice.

"I asked you a question it's your turn to answer" he said grinning.

"Fine, I am just getting some fresh air, but I don't need you watching me Malfoy, so PISS OFF" she shouted.

He chuckled, "what are you laughing about" she asked in a serious voice.

"You are very funny Granger, you know that" he said in a half laughing voice.

"So I don't care what you think Malfoy so fuck off because I don't want you around me," she bellowed.

"Granger seriously I was only trying to be nice and go and insult and abuse me," he replied in a disappointed voice.

"And so all the times you've insulted me and called me Mudblood, you think that never hurt," she remarked her eyes close to filling up with tears.

"Well you can't blame me it wasn't all my doing you know, Crabbe and Goyle always encouraged me and pushed me." He paused then continued "and it wasn't that nice when you punched my head into the rock and threated me Hermione."

"Oh you know why I did that, because you were being a bastard like always Draco," she answered.

They both just realized what they had done; they called each other by their first names.

They didn't say a word for about a minute until Malfoy broke the silence.

"Listen Granger I'm sorry for how I caused your school life to be miserable ok. Now I've said I'm sorry so it's your turn to say sorry and except my apology."

"Fine she said after a well I'm sorry and I accept your apology."

"Granger I think we should now stop calling each other by our last names, he said slowly.

"Fair enough," she replied.

"Well see ya Hermione I am going to head off now" He announced.

"Well goodbye um… Draco," she said hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes and grunted.

She got out of bed and got dressed.

She turned on her laptop and sat out on the balcony of her apartment.

It was a nice sunny day probably about 26 degrees.

She logged into Facebook and randomly searched the name Draco Malfoy. She found him surprising and saw that he had sent her a friend request already. She confirmed it, and she found out that he online already. She started the conversation with him.

"Hello," She typed.

"Hi Hermione," He answered.

"How did you learn how to use Facebook?" She asked.

"Blaise taught me, whatcha been doing," he typed back.

"Well just woke up and now I on Facebook talking to you, she replied.

"So what do you plan on doing now? He questioned.

"I might go on a Gap Year in America, but I'm not quite sure yet," she responded.

"Can I tell you something Hermione? He enquired.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" She typed back.

"Red is really your colour, you looked absolutely beautiful last night," he typed slowly.

Hermione went red as a tomato. Hermione was stunned and surprised at what he had just said. Is this the same Draco Malfoy that made her life at Hogwarts absolutely miserable? She wondered to her self maybe he has changed. She just realized it had been a while since he sent the message she quickly typed back.

"Thank you; nobody has ever said that to me."

"Do you want to meet up for coffee how about that Cafe on the corner of Lettle st and Finner Rd? How about 3:00 does that suit?

"Yes ok, well I got to go," she returned.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"The Gym, Got to go bye," she typed lastly.

"Bye" he typed.

She turned off her Laptop put it back on the table and headed for the Gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 2:00 and Hermione quickly opened her apartment and rushed inside, "crap I only have ten minutes," she said while rushing around. She sat down at her 4 seat dinning room table started unwrapping her 6 inch Meatball Sub. She ordered it at 1:03 but she got caught up, because Ginny (her best friend) wanted her to try on bridesmaid dresses for her wedding coming up in 5 months. She had just remembered that she had organized to have coffee with Draco. (She hasn't told Ginny about her friendship with Draco,) she gave her apologizes and darted out the door. Ginny didn't seem to mind, she understood that Hermione has a very busy life.

Hermione got changed into a black pair of Muggle skinny leg jeans, a blue singlet top and a red woolen cardigan. She ate her Subway and dashed out the door. She came to Café with 2 minutes to 3:00. She checked if Draco was here yet, she didn't see him so she down at a 2 seat round black table closes to the window. She peered out the window and saw Draco walking up the street, she smiled, and she thought 'at lest he's not late all the time like Ron is.' He opened the door to the café and spotted her immediately.

"Hey Hermione," he said smoothly.

"Hi Draco," she said blushing slightly at how she had called him by his first name. Luckily he didn't seem to notice this.

"You're early" she announced, still smiling. Just then the waiter came and gave them a menu and headed back to the front counter.

"Yeah I know, Hermione do you like chocolate?" He asked.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Good because I bought you something," he announced.

"Oh shouldn't have," she exclaimed.

He took out a little plastic flower with a chocolate wrapped in red foil in the head of the flower, out of his bag.

"Oh Draco it's beautiful, that's so sweat of you," she cried.

"It's nothing," he stated.

Hermione put the flower gently in her bag and then they ordered coffee.

They ordered the same, 'Skinny Latte' and they drank and talked. Finally Draco looked at his watch and said "gosh it's 6:00"

"Oh I need to go" declared Hermione.

She was a bit hesitant but she kissed him on the cheek, said goodbye and she rushed out the door.

She got home warmed up in the microwave 'a quick and easy meal' of Spaghetti Bolognaise.

While it was cooking she called Harry, she didn't mention anything to him about her and Draco's relationship. She ate her dinner and watched a movie. She got ready for bed and then after 30 minutes went to bed.


End file.
